Multicenter open-label, randomized 24-week study to compare the safety and activity of indinavir sulfate, 800mg q8h versus 1200mg q12h in combination with ZDV & 3TC to include pharmaco-kinectic peaks and toughs of indinavir, ZDV and 3TC at day 29.